


The Black Cat

by klebbyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Tsukishima works at a strip club woop, college is a minor part of it, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klebbyy/pseuds/klebbyy
Summary: Tsukishima Kei was just a college student needing to get by. That's when he was introduced to The Black Cat._______Heavily inspired by The Loins Den, Hidden Gem and The Black Lotus series.Please read them they are BLESSINGS!





	1. Check out this place...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is introduced to The Black Cat

**

  
Tsukishima Kei worked at a place called The Black Cat. It was a strip club downtown and he was one of their dancers. Even though most people would say being a stripper is a whores job, Tsukishima really liked being a dancer. He was good friends with the other dancers and it payed well. It wasn't like he was a high school drop out or anything. He was just a college student who really needed to pay off his loans.

That's how it started out at least. He always joked around with his friends about becoming a stripper and so did everyone else. People would always say, "Screw school, I'll just drop out and become a stripper!" Once he got to college he realized he needed a job where he wouldn't come home smelling like greasy fast food and one where he wasn't just getting paid minimum-wage.

He was talking to his friend (more like random guy who said they were friends) Oikawa about his problem. Then Oikawa gave him a sly look. He looked at him up and down like he was going to eat him up.

"Well Tsukki-chan I do have an offer for you."

"Oh god, what is it?"

"Have you ever thought about becoming a stripper?"

Tsukishima gave him a disgusted look.

"Why the hell would I ever become a stripper?"

"Hey don't be mean," said Oikawa. "I actually perform at a nice place."

"The fuck are you going on about? Are you a stripper? And I'm pretty sure what ever slut house your at isn't nice."

"Okay first of all I prefer the term erotic dancer and second it isn't a whore house."

"Slut house."

"Same difference. It's actually a really nice place and everyone there is pretty cool and chill. It's called The Black Cat."

"What kind of strip club is it?"

"Oh honey, it's all men and hella gay. Plus, I can tell you're gay."

"Yeah, yeah."

"How about I pick you up tonight and we can head over and I'll show you around."

"What!? No way!"

"You'll get to see hot guys dancing."

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Okay look, just come in for a while! Just because your checking the place out doesn't mean you'll work there."

"Doesn't that kind of make me a perv.

"Nope! It just means I dragged you along."

"Fine I'll go."

"YES!!"

"Pipe down, you piece of shit."

  
____________

"Tsukki-chan! Are you ready to go?"

"What am I suppose to wear to this?"

"What you have on know seems fine."

Tsukishima was wearing a dark blue jacket with some black jeans and a loose fitting shirt.

"Fine, let's just get this over with."

Oikawa and Tsukishima walked through the deep parts of downtown to get to The Black Cat.

"I picked an apartment that was close by so I wouldn't have to call an uber every night. You just so happened to live in the same place."

Tsukishima stepped in front of the club to see a dark building with a security guard out front. There was a sign in neon red flickering that said of course, The Black Cat.

The security guard waved. "Hey! Hey! Hey! How's it going Oikawa?"

"I'm doing just fine Bokuto-chan! I decided to bring my friend along for the show."

"Oya oya oya?"

"I'm hoping he might become a dancer."

"That's good. He's got a pretty face and we do need more dancers."

"I'm only here because Oikawa wanted me to come."

"You said you needed a job!"

"I didn't mean a job like this."

Bokuto spoke up. "What's your name?"

"Tsukishima."

"Well, Tsukki I think you'll think differently when you see the atmosphere the dancers have. You gay?"

"Yeah."

"Good because it is a gay strip club."

"I never said I would work here."

"Alright. Alright. Here step in."

They walked into the club and Oikawa walked in like he owned the place. Tsukishima looked around and saw velvet seating and even a side bar.

"Oikawa, are the bathrooms clean?"

"Surprisingly yes. The owner here really hates things being messy so he hired a good cleaning staff. It just sucks for them though cleaning cum off the walls every night."

"Oh god that's disgusting."

"At least they aren't doing it in front of you. Or at least not all the time."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well some strippers are okay with having the customers take them home, as long as they pay for it."

"You don't have to do that right?"

"Yeah! Don't feel like you have to be taken home if you don't want to! Anyway let me show you to the back where the dancers are."

Oikawa lead him to the back where the dressing room was. There were pretty people all around and everyone looked sexy as hell.

"Hey guys! This is my friend Tsukishima! He's thinking about becoming a dancer here!"

"Oikawa, I keep telling you I'm just here because you made me come."

"Oh pft. Here let me introduce you to everyone."

Oikawa pointed to people and started saying their names.

"This is Akaashi, Kenma, Suga, Noya, Hinata and my oh so precious Iwa-chan!"

"It's actually Iwaizumi."

"Um, it's nice to meet you all."

After a while of getting to know everyone he actually began to appreciate everyone there. They all had their own reasons for being there and they all had really different lives. Just because they worked at The Black Cat didn't mean they were bad people, it's just want they wanted to do.

That night in the club the theme was "time for work." They all came out in maid outfits really working the pole. It was astonishing. They weren't just trying to look sexy, they were practically making art with their bodies. Each move looked like it had been so thought out and planned, but it all looked so effortless. They all had the most toned bodies and the way they danced was just fucking outstanding. This wasn't your average strip club.

A few more dancers came out wearing maid outfits. It was hot as fuck. They were all different, some had feather dusters, some had thigh highs and most were wearing heels. Some were wearing close to nothing and others were more of a tease.

During the performance he went over the bartender to order a drink.

"One shot of tequila please." He was feeling a little frisky tonight.

"Sure thing."

Oikawa walked over and started chatting up the bartender. "Yo what's up Tobio-chan. Have you met Tsukki yet?"

"You mean the one that wanted a shot?"

"Ooo, Tsukki. A shot? Wish I could take one with you, but I'm on duty."

"Whatever. It's just one shot."

"Oh this is Kageyama by the way! He's the bartender here! Kageyama this is Tsukishima."

"Nuff-Knife-Nice to meet you."

"Uh you too."

Oikawa leaned over and whispered in his ear. "He's not very good with people. He is the king of liquor though."

Tsukishima took then shot on the table as Oikawa stared at him.

"What?"

"Didn't know you could hold your liquor so well. Anyway my breaks over so I'll see you later Tsukki."

Oikawa leaned in close again and whispers in his ear. "Also look at the cutie across the bar. Looks like he can't keep an eye on the dancers since your here."

A faint blush appeared on Tsukishima's cheeks.

"Shittykawa."

"I know sweetie." Oikawa sashayed away leaving him with he just the empty shot in his hand.

He needed more. He took another shot and stood up and walked over to the man.

"Oh, um-m hi." He said. The man looked really shy. He had freckles and brown hair with an intriguing middle part.

"Hey, I'm Tsukishima."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you. My name is Yamaguchi."

"Wow, such an interesting name."

"Wanna have some shots? Their on me."

"Sure, I guess I can let loose a bit."

Yamaguchi paid for a round of shots and they started drinking. Before they knew it they were laughing and talking like old friends. Then Tsukishima saw Oikawa up on stage winking at him.

That bastard.

He continued drinking with Yamaguchi until they were both hammered. They were giggling uncontrollably and their faces were bright red.

"Oh god, Oikawa's gonna kill me."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't be drink this much."

"Oh it's fine. Tsukki can I touch your hair?"

"Ha. What the fuck?"

"Please. It looks so soft and fluffy."

"Fine whatever."

Yamaguchi put his hand in a tuff of Tsukishima's hair and started playing with it. They both giggled. Tsukishima stared into Yamaguchi's eyes. He leaned in closer as they shared a breath. Tsukishima then kissed Yamaguchi slow and soft. Their tounges intertwined and they made the kiss deeper and then pulled apart.

"Can we go to my place." Yamaguchi said.

"Mm. Yeah."

They ran out of the club and took an uber to Yamaguchi's apartment. In the car they were looking slyly at each other from how drunk they were.

Once they got in Yamaguchi's apartment they were all over each other making out and giving each other hickeys as they made their way off to the bedroom.

________________

  
The next day Tsukishima woke up in a bed that wasn't his wearing absolutely nothing with a random guy next to him.

Fuck. Shit. Goddamit, this is why you don't give me shots. FUCK!

Tsukishima didn't mean to go home with that guy last night, it was mainly because he wanted a good fuck. He was hungover, tired, and really fucked. He needed to get out of their before the other guy woke up.

Tsukishima quickly put his clothes on. When he looking for his boxers he saw they were on Yamaguchi. He shrugged it off and left.

Luckily he got out of their with out of there anyone seeing him. Thank the fucking lords. He walked up to his apartment door when suddenly the apartment next to him opened up.

"Tsukki! Someone got lucky last night!"

"Oikawa, I don't have time for your shit."

"Well sorry!"

"It was just a mistake. It was just a one-night stand. I don't ever want to see that guy again."

"You know Tsukki if you wanted a good fuck you could have called me."

"Ha. Like I would ever do that."

"You'd rather do it with a random guy than me!"

"Yes."

"I'm hurt!"

"I don't even know why you went home with him, he's totally not your type."

"What do you mean?"

"You need someone more assertive. He was all shy and puny."

"I guess that's true."

"That's right! Oikawa Tooru has the best advice in the world!"

"Thats laughable."

"I thought you could hold your liquor, but I guess not."

"Shut the fuck up."

"So what did you think about the club?"

"It was interesting."

"Okay so look maybe you should come in for an interview."

"What why?"

"Well everyone there really likes you! I told the boss how you came in to check things out and he says if you want you can come in for an interview!"

"I don't know..."

"Please Tsukki! You'll get paid a lot and you're so pretty!"

"Fine whatever. I guess I'll do it."

"Yay! I get to have Tsukki at The Black Cat!"

__________

Tsukishima walked into the club for his interview for The Black Cat. He was kind of excited to see exactly what kid of lifestyle this was. Sure maybe he would stay up all night, but what's new. That happens all the time anyway.

He walked in the club and into the back for his meeting with the boss of the club. He walked into the room and it was pretty much just a small office. The boss of the club wore nice black shoes and a suit that fit him perfectly.

"Ah, you must be Tsukishima. Oikawa told me about you."

"Yeah, I would like to become a dancer here."

"My name is Kuroo Tetsuro."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Go ahead take a seat. There isn't much to the interview process."

"Oh okay."

"Well do you work out? You need to be toned for this job."

"Sorta I guess."

"Well being a dancer is hard work its going to be a lot of training."

"I see."

"Eventually though you'll get it and probably make some good money."

"Perfect."

Kuroo gave hime a sly look and shook his hand

"It's nice to meet you Tsukki."

Tsukishima went home that night and laid in bed. He thinks being a stripper might work out after all. Plus, his boss is one hot and smooth motherfucker.

_____________

And that's the story of how Tsukishima ended up here grinding his dick on the pole next to Oikawa as people put money in his heels.

Damn it feels good to be a stripper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? I'm trying to get each chapter to 3,000 words.


	2. Day in the life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day in the club

Tsukishima woke up at around 12 pm. The one thing he didn't about being a dancer was that his sleep schedule was always messed up. He wouldn't get home until 3am or sometimes he would stay up all night if there were more customers out that night.

He recently graduated from college, but he didn't really want to change his job. He was happy where he was right now. He didn't want to go and work in an office. He wanted to stay with all the other dancers. Plus, the pay wasn't so bad either.

When he first was introduced to The Black Cat he was a senior in college. He was majoring in business. He never thought he would find himself here thought. He always thought he would work in an office and have the typical adult lifestyle.

His family just thought he was working at the business office his friend Yamaguchi worked at. His family lived far away from him too. He hated lying, but he knew his family would be disappointed if they knew what he really did. So instead he ignored his problems and just did what made him happy.

He walked into his kitchen and made himself some eggs and toast. After he ate he plopped himself on his couch and started watching 13 reasons why. Then suddenly his phone went off. It was Yamaguchi.

 **Yamaguchi** : Hey. I'm so bored help

 **Tsukishima** : What are you doing?

 **Yamaguchi** : I'm in another stupid business meeting.

 **Tsukishima** : Shouldn't you be paying attention? I mean it is your job after all.

 **Yamaguchi** : Yeah, I mean I get paid big, but sometimes it can be super boring.

 **Tsukishima** : Didn't you hate business school too?

 **Yamaguchi** : Yes! Ugh I hate numbers and planning all this crap.

 **Tsukishima** : Then why did you became a business executive?

 **Yamaguchi** : I get paid! Plus, you can't even talk you're a stripper.

 **Tsukishima** : First of all, I'm a dancer

 **Yamaguchi** : Right, gomen Tsukki.

 **Tsukishima** : Second of all, I don't do my job for the money. I really like working at The Black Cat

 **Yamaguchi** : Yeah, because your boss is super hot and totally likes you.

 **Tsukishima** : Me and Kuroo are just friends

 **Yamaguchi** : Alright, you keep telling yourself that.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Tsukishima** : Stop.

 **Yamaguchi** : No.

 **Tsukishima** : Go back to work.

 **Yamaguchi** : Yes, because discussing the reward of selling cleaning chemicals to dry cleaners is so much fun.

 **Tsukishima** : You're the one who wanted the job

 **Yamaguchi** : Money.

 **Tsukishima** : You should do something that you like, not just do it for money.

 **Yamaguchi** : I have a luxurious lifestyle to afford honey. I need a job that pays good.

 **Tsukishima** : bye.

 **Yamaguchi** : Don't leave me!

Tsukishima put his phone on silent and continued watching his show. Tsukishima was actually really worried about Yamaguchi. He didn’t want him to just have a job for money. He wanted him to be happy and do something he loves.

                       _____________

Tsukishima got ready and put his coat on. As he walked out of his apartment Oikawa came over to him.

“Tsukki! Are you ready for tonight?!”

“As always, yes I’m ready.”

“Tonight we’re all going to be wearing kitty costumes!”

“Oh, those are your favorite right?”

“Totally! I feel so sexy when I wear it.”

“Sadly, those are my least favorite.”

“Aw, why?’

“We do them all the time. It gets old.”

“Tsukki, we’re The Black Cat! It’s our thing.”

“Yeah, Kuroo-san really fucking likes cats.”

Oikawa laughed. “You wanna walk to work together?’

“Well, I was just about to head off. So I guess so.”

As they walked to work, Oikawa started talking about Iwaizumi and how amazing he was.

“He is literally the best!"

“Oh my god, will you shut up about him!”

“He’s just a really good friend.”

“I thought you guys were dating.”

“What?!” Oikawa started blushing furiously. “Iwa-chan doesn’t like me!”

Tsukishima gave him a glare. “Well obviosuly something is going on with you two.”

“I mean- I- just…. I don’t know!”

“How long have you known Iwaizumi-san.”

“Ever since he joined the club. We were the first ones to join.”

“I see.”

“We just became friends from there and eventually we would tease each other more. That's just friendly teasing though.”

“Every time I talk to you all you do is talk about him. You are obsessed with him.”

“I am not obsessed with him!”

“Just grow a pear and ask him out.”

“Did you just quote Ke$ha?”

“Maybe.”

“UGH!” Oikawa said as he flailed a hand in the air.

“What?”

“What if he’s not gay.”

“Oikawa. He works in a gay strip club.”

“Yeah but-“

“HE’S INTO GUYS OH MY GOD!”

“JESUS TSUKKI OKAY!”

"Fucking Christ."

"He's just so hot."

“Just make out with him already.”

“TSUKKIIIII!!!!!!!!!”

They both arrived at work and Bokuto came running over to them.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

Tsukki smirked. "Are you gonna do that every time we see you?"

"Well, it is my thing."

"Hi Bokuto-chan!" Oikawa said with joy.

"Wassup Oikawa. Oh, if you guys get anyone that tries to put their hands on you while you guys are performing tonight make sure to tell me. I know you guys don't want to cause trouble, but this stuff is important. Plus, whenever you guys wear those cat outfits, people think they can just pet you."

"There's another reason I hate those outfits."

"Alright muscles-chan! We'll make sure to tell you. See you later!"

"Oh, and make sure no one touches Akaashi."

"Akaashi?" Tsukishima said with surprise.

"I mean you know...he's just really pretty. I wouldn't want anything to happen to him..."

"I think Akaashi-san can handle himself."

"Right, sorry. I just really care about him."

Tsukishima sighed and walked into the building

“I’m getting dressed. I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything about the uh ya know the thing. ” Oikawa said while blushing.

"I won't tell anyone. Don't worry."

Tsukishima was about to step into the dressing room when Kuroo saw him.

“Hey Tsukki~”

Fuck. No. Tsukishima did not have time to deal with Kuroo's sexy ass walking in here and talking with his voice like that. He knows he's a dork, but he seems like a sex god. Well you kind of are a sex god if you own a strip club, but that's not the point! The point is Kuroo is annoying and irritating.

“Hello Kuroo-san.”

“Do you have your costume ready for tonight?’

That fucking annoying ass costume that itches his ass off while wearing that tail.

“Yes. Ugh. I hate doing this performance.”

“Oh?”

Oh? That's all you have to fucking say. Don't try to act cool you dork.

“Its just we do it all the time and it gets old.”

“Well it is one of the customers favorites.”

You mean your favorite since you always stare at me while I dance.

"Yeah it is."

“Plus, people always ask if they can pay for another round.”

Fuck I do need money maybe this will help me save money for a nice dinner out

"Yeah, that is nice."

“This could be good though. I mean you are making money. Plus, you look super sexy in that cat costume.”

Tsukishima smirked. Did Kuroo just call him sexy? God why did he have to be so fucking hot.

"Well I do enjoy dancing..."

"I hope you do because we really love you here Tsukki. I know you just graduated and you're probably going to be looking for another job soon."

Wait, is Kuroo going to miss him if he leaves? I mean he doesn't want to leave anyway. Plus, having a real job seems scary. He would much rather stay here with Kuroo.

"I actually don't want another job. I like this one just fine."

"That's great to hear."

Fuck. Me.

"Thank you Kuroo-san"

"Dance your heart out tonight."

Oh God. Whenever he talked to Kuroo his heart felt like it was beating out of its chest. The way his eyes looked him down. Those lips that were always particularly chapped. His smooth, soft, tan skin. That crazy hair that looked like it was birds nest. Plus, that voice did something to Tsukishima and he didn't know how to feel.

Yes, he was acting like a lunatic and no, he didn't know how to stop it. It started when he had first got the job. There was always something about Kuroo. He had this aura around him that made him seem like a god who could do anything. In reality though, he was just a dork.

And a huge one.

He one time got super upset because one of his favorite shows went on hitaus. The show was called Steven Universe. Apparently it had left on a cliff hanger and Kuroo was not happy. He came in complaining to Kenma about it and then was moody the rest of the night. The next day Suga brought him a shirt of the show.Suga said he got it because he saw it at the store and he felt bad for Kuroo. Kuroo literally started crying and hugging Suga. He was apologizing profusely for being unprofessional at work. He also apologized for being a nuisance and kept begging Suga to let him pay him back. Suga was of course way too nice and kept declining. So instead Kuroo held the shirt close to his chest and looked at Suga all water-eyed and happy.

More recently something happened with the Mulan Szechuan Sauce. One of his favorite shows Rick and Morty put out the first episode of season 3 on April fools day as a surprise/prank. Everyone freaked out because they had never announced it. They just aired it on adult swim from 9pm to 12am on April 1st. All the fans were freaking out. Including Kuroo. In the episode a recurring joke came up where the main character Rick really wanted this McNugget sauce called the Mulan Szechuan Sauce. It got really hyped up in the show.

It came out in 1993 to promote the Disney movie Mulan. It was called the Mulan Szechuan sauce. Rick said he take nine seasons to get it and he wanted it no matter what. Everyone who was a fan of the show started asking McDonald's for the sauce to come back and one of their chefs said they were looking into it. They even started making T-shirts for it.

Kuroo came in the next day super happy and hyper from his new show coming out and the sauce. He kept telling everyone about the show and the sauce. Iwaizumi watches the show too, so they started talking about it. After that Kuroo and Iwaizumi said they would all need to get together to watch the show and that they would absolutely love it.

Yeah, Kuroo Tetsuro, owner of a strip club called The Black Cat is indeed a huge nerd.

Tsukishima sighed and went into the dressing room.

"Hey Suga, what's up."

"Hi Tsukki. I'm doing okay. How are you?"

"I'm good, I just don't really want to wear this kitty crap."

"Yeah, you never do."

Akaashi and Kenma walked in both looking really happy.

"Hey everyone." They said in unison.

Then Noya and Hinata walked in being as loud as ever.

"Gwah! Tonight is going to be so exciting! I can feel it!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yeah it is going to be great!" Noya said proudly.

"Why?"

"Tonight I'm going to do my special move!"

"Don't you fucking dare!" Oikawa said.

"I'm going to do rolling thunder!"

"So cool Noya!"

"No it's not cool Hinata!" Oikawa said. "Last time you did that you almost killed yourself!"

"No I didn't!"

"Actually I'm with Oikawa-san." Akaashi said. "You put everyone in danger when you do that."

"True." Tsukishima said. "Plus, every time you do that everyone just pays you and no one else."

"That just means the customers like what I do!"

Suga stepped in. "Look Noya, you really shouldn't do your move until you practice it more when everyone is away from you in a safe distance."

"Ugh. Fine."

"Hey, where's Iwaizumi?" Hinata said.

"Oh. Iwa-chan said he was going to have a day off today."

"Ah. Okay."

"He should be here tomorrow night. Anyways, I'm gonna go get a drink of water before I put my makeup on."

After Oikawa left and Hinata started talking.

"Guys do Iwaizumi and Oikawa have a thing for each other?"

"Definitely." Everyone said in unison.

"Well, when are they gonna get together?"

"I don't know. I think they are both too scared to confess their feelings for each other." Akaashi said.

"Shouldn't we help them get together?"

"That's their personal business, we should stay out of it."

"Yeah, but they're like totally meant for each other!"

"I don't have the patience to deal with them." Tsukishima said.

Akaashi went to the mirror and started putting glitter good eyeshadow on his eyes. He applied some conceler under his eyes and put on a light pink blush.

Tsukishima went to the mirror placing his contacts in carefully. Then he gave himself a killer cat eye and even put mascara on. After that he put on some clear lipgloss and went looking for his heels.

Suga just put on a little blush and some red lipstick. His eyes were already super pretty so he didn't feel a need to put on eye makeup.

Hinata put on a small amount of yellow blush and then put jewls on the corners of his eyes. Then he drew a heart on his nose with cat whiskers.

Noya drew a tiny lighting bolt on his temple and applied some eyeliner. He even used a little bit of extra hair spray in his hair.

Kenma styled his hair a bit more, but didn't really know what else to do.

"Hey Kenma can I do your makeup?" Hinata said.

"Oh sure."

Hinata put some earthy tone eyeshadow on Kenma and gave him a smokey eye. Then he added some cat eyeliner.

"Hm. It needs something else."

Hinata then took a countor brush and added some sliver glitter onto his cheeks.

"Wow Kenma! You look great!"

"Thanks." Kenma said sheepishly

Oikawa put on the most makeup. They didn't have a problem with that. He did look killer in his makeup. He applied some dark counter on his nose, cheekbones and forehead. Then he used some bright highlighter to make his face pop. He also made sure to use concealer under his eyes and on his blemishes. Then he started doing his eyebrows. He used brow powder and a styling kit to make them look perfect. Then he put on some eyeshadow. Only a little bit though. After that he did a casual wing eye and put on mascara. He finished it off with a lip tint and he was off.

Everyone was dressed and ready. They all stepped onto the stage and started doing their thing.

Tsukishima had a black tail on along with some ears to fit it. Then he had on a bralette and panties. The bra had a cat cutout in the middle of it. Ruffles were all along the trim and there were even pink bows on the straps. He had a black choker on and some ruffly thigh highs with high heels. He was being extra revealing and the customers were loving it.

People were throwing money all around. Maybe he would be able to have a nice dinner this week.

Kenma was also one of the most popular strippers because of his petite nature. He was wearing white booty shorts and a cat-shirt. He was wearing brown kitty ears and also had a tail. Kenma looked like he was enjoying himself night. He was teasing everyone by almost taking his shirt off and then suddenly stopping.

Tsukishima started to focus more and get really into the routine. He walked around the pole effortlessly and started doing rounds around it. He brought his body up and down the pole. He was working up to his big surprise. He had been working out and practicing it for months.

He pushed his body up and went upside down on the pole. He started swirling around the pole with his legs. The purpose of this move was to show off his beautiful legs. That was one of his best features. He brought himself down and heard everyone hoot and holler. Tsukishima basked in glory as they started throwing money at him.

He looked over towards the end of the club and saw Kuroo sitting there staring at him. That dorky bastard couldn't just leave him alone.

The routine ended and Tsukishima, Suga, Hinata, and Nishinoya were sent back in the dressing room to get on new outfits for the next performance.

The night went on as always. The crowd had seem a little more wild, but nothing too crazy happened. Everyone had left and the club was closed. Tsukishima sat in the dressing room with Akaashi next to him. They were both exhausted.

Everyone finally got all the makeup off and they were able to take off their heels and uncomfortable outfits. Tsukishima had a hum of approval when he was finally back in his normal clothes. Everyone else had already left and Tsukishima was left alone with his stuff.

As Tsukishima was about to leave, Kuroo stepped into the dressing room.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Everyone else left huh?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to sit here and have my feet rest a bit. Dancing in high heels all night feels like a bitch. I was feeling it tonight though. Everyone was. That was one of the best performances we've had in a while. We also banked tonight."

"That's good to hear Tsukki. I thought you didn't like the cat outfit?"

"Well I don't, but I guess I just felt good tonight."

"Yeah I was looking at you guys up there. I could really see you guys connecting tonight."

"Did you want to your employees dance for you?" Tsukishima said with a smirk.

Kuroo laughed. "Well I am the boss of a strip club."

"Dosn't mean you have to stare at me all the time."

"I don't stare at you!"

They both laughed.

"Well it's not like we have to be super professional here."

"Yeah, I mean I'm the only one in charge of this club. I have a few people helping me out here and there, but this isn't run by a big company. I just wanted to start this myself."

"A strip club?"

"I know it's crazy. I just wanted to see how it would go. I think it's going great."

"Well it is. We're all like a big family here."

"Definitely unconventional."

"Not so professional either. It's not like anyone cares though."

"Yeah, exactly."

Tsukishima stared into Kuroo's eyes. Those eyes that could cut through your soul. He saw his toned body. He wondered what it would be like to roam his hands all over his body. Kuroo looked at Tsukishima and smirked. Kuroo caressed Tsukishima's chin. He went close to his face and whispered in his ear.

"Tsukki? Can I kiss you?"

"Fuck yes."

Before he knew it Kuroo's lips were on his. The hot sensation of Kuroo's lips sent tingles down his body. Tsukishima put his hands on Kuroo's and neck and Kuroo put his hands on his waist and pulled him in closer deepening the kiss.

Tsukishima propped himself on Kuroo's lap. He pushed his tongue inside his mouth and they started making out messily. They parted their mouths and would go back into the kiss. Kuroo bite Tsukishima's lip and he moaned. Kuroo then started placing hickeys all over Tsukishima's neck.

"Hey! Don't make them so dark I have to perform tomorrow!"

"It's fine."

Tsukishima melted to the touch of Kuroo. He was so weak under his embrace. He wanted to be with Kuroo more. He wanted to be with him all the time. Things felt so good with Kuroo.

Eventually they both stopped for a moment to breathe. Tsukishima was still on his lap. They looked at each other before quickly pulling away.

"So, uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Kuroo said.

"Yeah. Yeah. Ha. Okay bye."

Tsukishima quickly got his stuff and ran out of the club.

He was already regretting this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't draw out the chapter too much with them putting on makeup and stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment! 
> 
> Tumblr - @call-me-klebbs


End file.
